Scarlet Mornings
by GaaraLove4-ever
Summary: Ciel has a secret, but Lizzy has one too. join them on their journey of love, death, secrets and trust. And where does Sebastian fit in with all this? find out inside, Scarlet Mornings.


_**Hi! So I just finished watching Black Butler, it was awesome! So I was looking for CielxLizzy fanfiction and found hardly any! So for those of you who are looking for the same thing here you are! (their 15 and 16 in this story)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler! If I did Ciel would come back.**

Lizzy was acting strange, she wasn't as hyper or annoying as usual. She was quiet and somber. When he talked to her she gave a short answer and seemed out of it. Ciel didn't know what was wrong with her, ''Lady Elizabeth would you accompany me on a picnic?'' Ciel asked her, knowing she wouldn't refuse

''No thank you, I'm not feeling to good, I'm going to back to my room and take a nap'' Lizzy said, Ciel was shocked, she turned down a picnic with him! And didn't insist on him calling her Lizzy, maybe she was just feeling sick. Ciel decided as he went to his desk to get some work done.

As soon as Lizzy made her way to her room she went inside and locked the door, she slid down the door, heavy sigh of relief escaping her lips. ''That was close'' Lizzy said aloud. She quickly stripped of her dress and put a different, less frilly, more practical dress on, she went to her bags and pulled two swords and a gun out of them and attached them to the belt she was wearing. Lizzy opened the window and jumped out of it, is wasn't a long fall but it still would have given her at least a broken leg if there wasn't a medium sized pond underneath her window. Lizzy climbed out of the pond, she was soaking but it was a warm day and she would soon dry. As she walked down the roads Lizzy thought out her plans, she had gotten information about a dangerous gang who was planning on kidnapping Ciel and holding him for ransom, this gang was famous for their of their prey. Lizzy clenched her fists, she wouldn't let them anywhere near Ciel! She would always protect him weather he knew it or not. A little further down the road Lizzy saw the Gang coming closer. It looked like there was a few more then a hundred men, all heavily armed. When they were within hearing distance Lizzy called out to them ''What are you planning to do?'' A huge man that Lizzy correctly assumed was the leader stepped forward to see who was talking to them in such a way. When he saw a pretty little girl with blonde pigtails who couldn't be older then sixteen standing there with her arms crossed glaring at him he nearly burst out laughing, ''We're going to kidnap the young Earl who lives in that castle behind ya.'' The man said matter -O -factly ''Why? Are you going to stop us?'' He asked mockingly, ''Yes I am. But because I'm feeling nice I'll let you leave without getting hurt if you walk away right now.'' Lizzy offered

''Getting hurt?! Your should worry about yourself little girl!'' The man laughed at her. Lizzy narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, ''You would do well not to underestimate me'' She said. ''Bring it on pip squeak!'' One of the gang members shouted out. Lizzy smirked ''This will be fun.'' she motioned to the man who had called her pip squeak, ''And your going first'' ''Get her men! Kill her and anyone else who gets in our way!'' The leader shouted at his men, ''Yeah!'' They screamed as they all charged her. Lizzy smirk grew as they pulled out their weapons. She drew her swords and began to fight.

Trusting, dodging, jumping, she hadn't taken hit yet. She couldn't say the same thing about the men surrounding her, over half were dead and more were wounded, the men that remained were terrified, this little blonde devil was as scary as hell. She was killing them like flies, ''Y-Your a demon!'' a man said terrified, ''No one will ever marry you! You'll die alone and childless!'' A man who obviously couldn't take a hint cried out just before her sword punctured his lung, she froze ''What was that?'' she asked her eyes narrowed dangerously, daring him to speak again ''I said no one will ever love or marry you! Everyone will hate you!'' the guy said glaring her down, ''Wrong answer'' Lizzy said as she stabbed him in the heart, she quickly finished everyone else off but the leader who tried to run away, Lizzy pulled out her gun and neatly put a bullet in his back. ''Never turn your back to the enemy.'' Lizzy said before checking for survivors then heading back to Ciel's mansion. The man's words haunted her,_''No one will ever marry you! You'll die alone and childless!''_ '_'No one will ever love or marry you! Everyone will hate you!'' _Lizzy shook her head as she climbed in the window and changed back into her frilly pink dress, stuffing her bloody clothes into the laundry basket nearby to be washed.

She heard footsteps coming closer so she quickly unlocked the door and lied down on her bed and pretended to be asleep, she heard her door open and someone walking towards her. ''Lizzy? Are you asleep?'' she heard Ciel's say, his voice softer then she had heard it in a long time, no undertone of anger, annoyance, or lies, just Ciel's voice, ''Not anymore,'' Lizzy said faking sleepiness, ''Sorry I woke you up,'' Ciel said, Lizzy was disappointed, there was those undertones again, ''Its okay! I'm feeling much better now!'' Lizzy reassured him, smiling brightly, and she was, she could relax a little bit now knowing Ciel was safe. At least for today, Ciel was relieved, this was his Lizzy. ''I'll tell Sebastian to make us some tea and snacks,'' Ciel said as he turned to go downstairs Lizzy followed him down to the dinning room, Ciel wet to his study to finish up a important letter, Sebastian leaned down to pour Lizzy's tea, ''I saw something interesting earlier.'' Sebastian said, now serving some snacks, ''Interesting? Like what?'' Lizzy hoped he wasn't talking about her, ''It was the strangest thing, girl who looked exactly like you and exactly your height was battling a gang, she killed them all. I know it couldn't have been you because you were upstairs sick, though I don't know why you've got blood in your hair.'' Sebastian said a smirk on his lips, Lizzy gulped as she quickly rubbed the red out of her hair. ''I also know of something interesting.'' Lizzy said ''What might that be if I may ask'' Sebastian said bending down again to hear, ''Oh just something about a demon being my fiances butler and a certain demon sword that can kill any demon.'' Lizzy said smirking right back up at him, Sebastian stiffened ''But I know it couldn't be you because... actually, I don't know it couldn't be you. So lets keep this morning a secret and I won't get the sword, deal?'' Lizzy asked smirk still intact ''Its a deal Lady Elizabeth'' Sebastian said as he bowed to her Ciel finally returned and the day went on as usual.

_**Well that was the first chapter! Please tell me what you think! This was my first black butler story so I would love suggestions! Thanks again! 3 :3**_


End file.
